sasunaruSecret Forest
by lulu5104
Summary: INCOMPLETE! two chapters in one though SASUNARU


Ok just to let you know Sasuke is BACK! They forced him enough after sasuke killed Orochimaru!

Ok now read……XD

Naruto and Sakura were making their way down to the underground prison. This held the most highly ranked criminals. People from the leaf village and prisoners from their enema Sound. They were fully prepared for attacks but that wasn't because they were going on a mission. It was because of the one dangerous criminal they were coming to pick up after being held in prison for 1 year. Sasuke Uchiha, who was let out way earlier then expected. But only because a blond teen kept pestering lady Tsunade of the point of bringing him back if he was going to be held in prison forever. But Tsunade said Naruto is the only one she trusts for him to stay with the Uchiha 24/7. Naruto didn't hesitate to agree.

The two teens were walking down the hall of the underground prison following the guard that held a ring of a numerous number of keys.

**'Jingle Jingle'**

It was a dark hallway dim lights hanging from the ceilings by chains. The sound they made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on their tipsy toes.

**'Cre~~~~ek' **

The prisoners in side the bar ceils on your left and right moaning and coughing from bored ness.

**'uwaaaaaaaa'**

**'ahhhhhhhah'**

Then the stupidest sound of all a stomach grumbling…….

"Hehe, sorry I didn't have any money for Ramen" the blond says unknowing of being too load for the scene.

"You're such a BAKA!" Sakura says hitting the blond on the head when saying the last word.

The guard looks back rolling his eyes. Then finally stopping at their destination. A metal door that was at the end of the hall way. Their was no windows except a eye whole to spy through. The door had ton and tons of locks.

_'What the hell its just sasuke?! I would only need to be that locked up! I'm strongest and most dangerous!' _Thinks the blond.

The Guard finally opens the door……….

Lying down on his side, on the bed...........

The guard says before walking away "You should be able to make it on your way back" he says to Naruto.

"Come with me, you need to fill out some papers of agreeing to the situation" says the guard to Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura nod to each other for agreement. Once they were far away down the hall Naruto paid his attention back to the Raven in the bed. Naruto thought he was awake until he heard a heavy breath. Sounding from one asleep.

This got Naruto Some what angry……………….

Pg 1

Pg2

'What the Hell! I was going to make a dramatic Entrance and Surprise him!' the fox thought to himself.

Naruto walked over to the bed sitting down quietly on the edge of the bed. He looked over to the Raven who looked so much more peaceful then when he's awake. Naruto lifted his hand and swiped it over the Ravens cheek ever so lightly. So lightly that the Ravens keen instincts couldn't awake him in attack mode.

'His skins so……gleaming and soft, so……beautiful' after that last thought the blond started to lean closer to the Ravens lips. His eyelids slightly closing until he realized what he was actually doing and stopped. He didn't spas, he just stayed in the same position. Slowly Naruto leaned back up with a disappointing frown.

'I shouldn't do this now….. not when he's asleep…….so I will just have to wake him up!' Naruto thought. Then he nudged the Ravens shoulder lightly for a wake up call. The Raven half opened his eyes and moaned not wanting to awake until he saw yellow spikes if hair over his shoulder.

"Dope?" he said turning on to his back, with a sleepy face.

"Good Morning" Naruto said as they both put on heart warming smiles. The Raven sat up and faced the Fox. The just stared at each other in silence. Sasuke lifted his hand and touched Naruto's cheek and lead forward to plant a kiss on thy lips. Until they heard foot steps coming down the hall and they pulled away. Sakura was at the door, Naruto and Sasuke were Standing up for apart from each other.

"Are we ready to go?" sakura says cheerful. Of course the two teenage boys already no that Sakura still thinks she has a chance with Sasuke.

They were all planning to eat until an UNBU came buy for sakura. Telling her that her training with Tsunade is starting now. They say their fair wells. It was still still sunset and Naruto wanted to take sasuke some where he's been wanting to go for a while.

"Dope, where are you taking me?" sasuke asked as his hand was being tugged in the direction Naruto was demanding to go.

"WHERE HERE!"

"Why are we in the middle of the forest?"

"Just look up!" says the blond with excitement thinking of tons of possibilities that the raven could say or even do. But only silence was among them. All that could be heard was the nature surrounding them.

'This is...it's so……Beautiful!' in the ravens eyes he saw tons of tree top branches and leaves enter twining. The sun illuminating every opening hole, making the most beautiful shadow that went straight and curved all around them. Then Naruto saw Sasuke turn his head looking at Naruto with the most heart warming smile. It broke Naruto's heart to see such a gorgeous figure standing right in front of him.  
So close to him, some one he could hold in his arms and keep warm. Or those arms wrapping around his waist. That made Naruto blush from his thought and quickly turn his head away from facing the Uchiha so he would stop his thoughts.

"Naruto, thank you for taking me here. It's really gorgeous" Sasuke looking back up at the view. He felt a warm embrace from behind.

"Naruto…….."


End file.
